Force of nature
by Brentinator
Summary: "It's gone. Everything is gone." She cried, burying her head in his shoulder before he uttered words of pure intelligence. "No. We're together, and we WILL find them." Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

"Didn't you guys notice it's really windy and rainy today?" Bree asked as she pulled her red rain coat on as Chase and Adam grabbed theirs.

"Yeah. It's also really hot. And not hot like for ice cream. Like hot when you wanna stay in the house and play video games."

"We should probably get back to the house for training." Chase explained as they walked out of the school and into the murky weather that had been going on since they woke up.

"Where's Leo?" Bree asked, the wind whipping her hair in her face.

"He's in detention. He learned the hard way not to put a spy fly in Perry's office."

The teens shudders before grabbing onto Bree's arms once they were far enough from the school and she sped them home just as Tasha pulled them in, claiming they were gonna catch colds in that weather.

"Get dried off. You three are drenched!" She exclaimed as she grabbed a few towels for the trio.

"I don't need a towel, I'll just be a dog!" Adam yelled as he shook the water off onto his siblings.

"Stop it! I don't want that on me!"

"Where's Leo?"

"He's in detention." Bree said as she finished drying off her hair before Davenport ran upstairs.

"Mr. Davenport? What's going on?"

"Everyone needs to get in the lab now. A category five hurricane is heading straight towards us and everyone is evacuating or taking shelter. The lab is the safest place in the house."

"And the most dangerous." Tasha replied.

"Just come down. Bring blankets, food, water, we have no idea how long we are gonna be in there."

"Did you deactivate Eddy? I don't think I can spend ten minutes with that emoticon." Chase told his uncle.

"Yes. Now come on." He said before running to the lab.

Adam followed as Tasha, Bree and Chase grabbed supplies and went down.

"I hope Leo's gonna be ok." Tasha worried as she sat down beside Mr. Davenport.

"He'll be fine, Tasha. Perry probably let the kids in the boiler room or something."

"The boiler room?!"

"Relax, he's been in there before. He had to use it as a locker for a few days." Bree explained as Chase started looking at a few of Mr. Davenport's monitors.

"Are you monitoring the storm?"

"Yeah, I figured it'd be helpful." He explained.

Then the mission alert went off as Adam screamed.

"Duck and cover!"

Mr. Davenport rolled his eyes, pulling up the mission and looked at the teens who already were in their mission suits.

"Ok, Main street has been completely destroyed, and you need to rescue some of the civilians from their houses."

"You are gonna let them in a hurricane for a mission?!" Tasha yelled.

"Tasha, calm down. They'll just go, do the mission, get Leo and come back. Shouldn't take more then two hours." He explained.

"Two hours?"

"It's a lot of houses. Now go!"

The teens latched onto Bree's arm before she ran out the door into the wind and rain.

"Ok! I'll run scans and see where the people are located! Adam, use your strength to break the stuff out of the way! Bree, go in and take people to the nearest safe shelter! Any questions?!"

After the two older teens shook their heads, they started on the first house, which went successfully, until the fifth one, when after they got everyone out, Chase felt a sickly feeling in the pit of his stomach when we rescanned the house, only to see someone still in there as he ran in, going to where the person was, to see it was a little girl.

"W-who are you?" She asked, shaking.

"I'm gonnn help you. Let's get you out of that closet, kay?" He asked as she latched onto him as he heard a crash.

"The house is coming down!" Chase immediately put himself around the girl, along with his force field as the floor crash through before he deactivated it and let her go.

"Thanks. You saved my life." She smiled.

"You welcome. Now lets get out of here." He told her as she ran out while he felt something crash on his leg, starting agonizing pain while tears brimmed the edges of his eyes. Then more rubble started falling as he covered himself with his force field before he was too tired to hold it up anymore as it deactivated just as more rubble hit his head and he faded into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"Alright. That's everyone." Bree said, wiping the sweat off her forehead as her hair blew straight in Adam's face due to the wind.

"Eww! Your hair is disgusting! But it smells AMAZING."

"Gross." Bree mumbled, grabbing her hair before realizing. "Where's Chase?"

"He probably left so he could keep your hair out of his face."

"No, he wouldn't leave the mission. He must be trapped!" Bree yelled. "When was the last time you saw him?"

"Near that house." Adam explained, realizing it was time to be serious as they ran to it and arm a started lifting the large pieces of rubble while Bree grabbed the smaller till Adam saw Chase's foot.

"I found a shoe!" He happily exclaimed as they uncovered Chase, covered in blood, bruises and scratches.

"Oh my gosh...Adam, pick him up." She mumbled as he slid his hands under him just as the wind picked up. "We need to find shelter!"

"There!" Adam yelled, pointing to a police station that was in somewhat decent condition.

"Good idea. The cell shouldn't have any windows anyway!" Bree then grabbed onto Adam and they ran into the small cell as they huddled together while laying Chase down on the ground, Bree checking his pulse.

"I found it, weak, but there. We need to get some medical help." She explained as she turned a little, Adam seeing a large mark on her arm.

"Bree, you're hurt."

"It's nothing compared to Chase. Besides, it's mostly stopped bleeding." She explained as Adam ripped off the sleeve off of his mission suit and tied it around Bree's arm.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Your welcome." Adam smiled back just as Chase started coughing and chocking, Bree propping him against her body before a piece of glass came out, Adam picking it up as it was covered in blood.

"This kid knows how to make stained glass easy. Can he make purple though?"

"Adam! This is not funny! We have no idea if Tasha, Mr. Davenport and Leo have survived the storm, Chase is close to death and you are making jokes?!"

"Bree, I-"

"It's gone. Everything is gone." She cried before burying her head into his shoulder before he uttered words of pure genius.

"No. We're together. And we WILL find them."

She then fell asleep against her older brother's shoulder as he sighed, completely unsure what to do if Chase had swallowed anymore glass or what the piece he did swallow cut on the inside. He sighed as he placed his gloved hand on his forehead, immediately feeling a slight decrease in his temperature, holding him close in order to warm him up before he heard something.

"Do you guys need help?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Adam looked up to see his uncle as he pulled Chase and Bree closer.

"What do you want?!"

"I came to get you three out of this hurricane and get some help!"

Adam slowly stood up as he started waking up Bree while Douglas came to get them out.

"Bree, wake up."

"Sleepy..."

"I know. Let's get out of this weather, kay?" Adam suggested as he picked her up before noticing how cold she felt, getting Douglas to feel as well, making him say.

"She's really cold, I hope she won't catch something."

Before picking up Chase who coughed up another piece of glass.

"Ok, he needs a doctor as soon as possible. The hospital a little ways down is mostly fine and most of the staff is still there." He explained, putting him in his car, Adam and Bree climbing in as well as they started driving, Bree fully awake and aware now as she asked.

"Douglas? Do you know where Leo, Tasha and Mr. Davenport might be? Leo was at the school and Tasha and Mr. Davenport were in the lab."

"No I don't. The lab might still be in tact, but the school is COMPLETELY destroyed."

"So Leo m-might be..." Bree asked before sobbing onto Adam just as they pulled in front of the hospital.

"I'll tell someone about Chase and ask if anyone set up a storm shelter." He explained, shutting the door.

"Adam? Is there any chance they may be alive?"

"Bree, look at me. You need to be positive. Ok? Everything will work out, even if it's not the way we expect."

Bree nodded, thinking the situation had been affecting his brain as Douglas came out, along with two paramedics came in, wheeling a stretcher as they pulled Chase out of the car before wheeling him in as Douglas got back in.

"So we're just gonna leave him?!" Adam yelled.

"No! The receptionist said the hurricane shelter is a little ways away. I'm gonna drop you two off, see if you can find the rest of them, and I'll go back to the hospital, tell you when we get some news on Chase. Do you guys still have your phones?"

While Adam shook his head, Bree nodded as she gave Douglas her number.

"Ok, I'll text you then. You text me if you find out anything about Donnie or the others." Douglas explained as he stopped at the shelter, which was actually the school that Owen had transferred to as they stopped outside, Adam and Bree stepped out.

"Thanks Douglas." Adam smiled.

"Yeah. You saved our lives. Is there anyway we can repay you?"

"Stay safe." He smiled before closing the window and driving off.

"Now." Adam said, slinging his arm over his sister's shoulder. "Let's find our family."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Adam and Bree walked into the shelter, Bree getting upset as she saw several people she knew before squeezing Adam's hand, Adam squeezing it back.

"Don't worry, we'll find them." He whispered as they continued looking before a woman came over to them.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes. We're looking for our family." Adam told her.

"Names?"

"Leo Dooley, Tasha Davenport and Donald Davenport." Bree replied.

"Well, no Davenport's, but there is a Dooley. He's over there." The woman replied, referring to a battered up Leo.

Adam and Bree ran over to him as Bree hugged him, Leo's face lighting up like fireworks.

"You guys are ok!"

"So are you!" Bree yelled.

"Where are mom, Big D and Chase?" Leo asked.

"Chase is at the hospital, and we don't know where Mr. Davenport or Tasha are." Adam replied.

Leo nodded before Bree asked.

"So what happened to you?"

"Oh. We were all in Perry's office and her desk fell on me. Luckily, it wasn't that bad, I just needed some stitches. What about you guys?"

"We were saving people on main street when Chase was crushed by a house, and I scraped my arm, so Adam had the idea to seek shelter in the police station, and then Douglas showed up, taking Chase to the hospital and brought us here."

"Wow. Sounds pretty bad."

"Yeah. Tasha and Davenport are still missing, and we are waiting on a update on Chase."

Right as Adam said that, the little bleep went off from Bree's phone as she opened it.

"Did we win a sweepstakes?!" Adam asked excitedly.

"No, it's a update on Chase. They said he swallowed a few more pieces of glass then he coughed up, and while two are going through his digestive system fine, one is lodged in his stomach, so they are gonna operate and get it out." Bree explained as Adam stood up, Leo asking.

"Where are you going?"

"It's useless to stay here. I'm gonna go find Tasha and Mr. Davenport."

"Adam, we are all worried about them, but the safest thing we can do is stay here." Bree told him.

"I still need to find them." He then left, leaving Bree and Leo behind.

 _ **Hope you guys liked this chapter!**_

 _ **Over and out.**_

 _ **Susz.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Douglas sighed as he looked at his son, who had just come out of surgery as he heard a groan, which made him sit up to see his eyes opening.

Ugh...what happened?" Chase asked, holding his hand to his head as it dully throbbed.

"You were on a mission, and a house collapsed with you in it."

"Yeah, I remember that. What happened after?"

"Well, Bree and Adam found you and took you to a abandoned police station until I found you. So I dropped them off at the hurricane shelter and brought you here."

Chase nodded.

"Did they get Leo?"

Douglas sighed, setting his hand on Chase's shoulder.

"Donnie, Leo and Tasha are missing. Adam and Bree went to the shelter to try and find them."

Chase nodded as he sat up before gasping, feeling a sudden pain in his stomach, making Douglas jump up and push him down.

"Easy kid. They just had to open you up and get a piece of glass that was lodged in your stomach."

"Yeah. Cause that doesn't sound disgusting at all." He replied sarcastically before asking. "How many pieces of glass were there?"

"Five. You coughed two up, two were going through your digestive system. They pulled out those two so it didn't cause damage."

"When can I leave?"

"Well, you'll be discharged in a few days, but I don't know where you're going. The house was in the direct path of the tornado. It's destroyed. Pretty sure the lab is still in tact though, considering it's underground, not to mention, you'll be on bed rest for awhile." Douglas told him.

Chase nodded as Douglas's text alert went off and he opened it.

"What is it?"

"They found Leo, but no sign of the others. Adam left to go find them."

"Well, there goes finding them."

"Have faith in Adam. He saved both you and Bree's lives." Douglas told him.

'You're kidding. Right?'

 _ **So is this chapter any good? Writer's block is a PAIN.**_

 ** _My reviews are down again! Boo!_**

 ** _Over and out._**

 ** _Susz._**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Adam coughed harshly as he spit onto the ground, telling himself that no matter what, he would find Tasha and Mr. Davenport. He may not know much, but if he knew one thing, it's that you NEVER give up on family. Chase and Bree had both taught him that. Heck, Leo did as well and so did Mr. Davenport. He also knew from the second Douglas dropped them off at the hurricane shelter, that it was time to be serious, which he didn't like being serious, but right now, his family needed a hero. So, he stepped up as he coughed again and spit on the ground again before wiping off his mouth and continued to walk up the giant hill which led to the Davenport mansion.

Meanwhile, Donald Davenport groaned as he held his aching head, after both him and his wife had been knocked out during the storm. He saw her a few feet away as he stood up, his entire body screaming in pain as he walked over to her before dropping down and holding her head in his lap.

"Tasha?" He asked hopefully as her eyes opened a crack before she grasped his hand.

"Donald? What happened?" She asked as he propped her up against one of the walls.

"We were in a hurricane." He told her before he realized. "The kids! I sent them on a mission to help survivors and get Leo. I hope they're ok." He muttered as he grabbed his phone and punched in his daughter's number before he noticed what had happened as he groaned. "Well great. Communications are down, my generator is dead, and there is no power in the house!"

"Are we gonna be alright?"

"I hope so. It even took Eddy out!"

"Finally, something good came out of this." Tasha smiled, receiving a scoff from her husband as she apologized. "Force of habit."

"We have to find them. Otherwise we are trapped down here with no way out."

"What about the tunnel the kids use to go to their missions?" Tasha suggested.

"The door is automatic. We'd need Adam to break it since we don't have power." Donald sighed as the door started opening, Donald immediately putting his arm in front of Tasha protectivly as their oldest son came out in a ripped outfit, sweaty and tired, pale in the face, but a look of determination on his face that wouldn't change.

"Adam, you're ok." Donald breathed in relief.

The couples relief was short lived, however, as Adam passed out, making all their worries and fears come back as Donald started shaking him.

"Adam! Adam, wake up!"

Tasha placed her hand on Donald's shoulder as a very rare moment fell through Donald. Sadness. He had been keeping this false illusion that they would make it out of the biggest hurricane Mission Creek had seen safe and sound. He had no idea if Bree, Chase or Leo even survived, Adam had passed out for unknown reasons and they were gonna be stuck in the lab unless they could get Adam to pry open the doors again. But first, they had to make sure he was alright.

"Donald, he'll be fine."

Donald nodded as he swallowed a sob and he allowed a single tear to trickle down his cheek.

 **Lots of Dasha!**

 **Well, now you guys know they are alive.**

 **Did you guys here the rumors EF has been cancelled? If you guys have any kind of social media, get the hash tag #EFSeason2 trending PLEASE! It isn't confirmed, but let's not let it get confirmed!**

 **We need a season 2!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Adam groaned as pain returned to his head while cracking his eyes open as he heard a woman's voice yell.

"Donald! Donald, he's awake!"

"Tasha...don't yell." He whimpered as he heard Tasha apologize before Donald came in.

"How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts. Other then that, I'm ok." Adam smiled reassuringly as he sat up.

"Good. Adam, we need you to break down that door so we can get to your siblings. Where are they?"

"Chase is in the hospital on fourth street, while Bree and Leo are at the hurricane shelter at Lincoln High School."

"What happened to Chase?"

"On the mission. He was saving a little girl, but didn't make it out in time. He broke his leg and swallowed five pieces of glass." Adam stood up and pried open the doors as the trio ran to Donald's car.

Donald slowly started driving while Adam fell asleep in the back again. He woke up when they were at the school and immediately found Leo and Bree.

"Leo! What happened?" Tasha asked.

"I'm ok, mom." Leo smiled.

"I'm ok too, thanks for asking." Bree rolled her eyes in annoyance before Donald hugged her.

"Chase and Douglas are still at the hospital, did you check on them?" Leo asked.

"Douglas?!" Donald yelled as he stomped out of the building as Bree went to follow them before Tasha grabbed her arm.

"Let the teenager go. We've all had a long day and need some rest." Tasha smiled as she got a few more beds, Bree and Leo falling asleep immediately.

"Adam, get some sleep. You need it."

"I'm still worried about Chase. What if he isn't ok?"

"He'll be ok. I promise." Tasha smiled as she squeezed Adam's hand and kissed his forehead. "Now, go to sleep."

Adam nodded before falling into his usual dream of riding gerbils.

 **Hey guys!**

 **Epilogue is coming soon!**

 **Also, I have a friend on Wattpad who y'all might know as Maddie (guest). Something happened to her that has happened to me and her family needs prayer right now, so please keep her in your prayers.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	8. Chapter 8

Epilogue.

Things have definitely changed since the storm for the better.

Adam gained a new level of respect from his entire family, due to saving their lives and pulling through the whole thing without very few dumb comments. He also gained a new level of responsibility. He was currently helping Douglas and Donald remake the lab for the third time, and while they agreed on keeping it the same, Adam got his well deserved mini fridge.

Bree gained a level of trust from her brothers that they wouldn't give anyone else. She had helped them through the storm, even though she had her moments of needing help.

Chase had recovered fully, and while he wasn't able to help the family reunite much, he now had a new friend. Olivia, the girl he saved in the house, and the friendship is going strong, even though he's 11 years older then her.

Leo had saved several classmates from getting injured by taking the desk for them, and as soon as Mission Creek High was repaired, he had become a hero.

The bionic team had been rewarded for saving 48 lives on their mission, and slowly, but surely, Mission Creek is slowly coming back together.

The Davenports learned that the most important thing on this earth is family, and doing whatever you have to do to save them. Whether it be go into the eye of a category five hurricane, or take a bullet for them.

Do whatever you can to protect yours. Cause you never know when something will happen and take them away.

The end.

 **Hope you guys liked this story!**

 **I am starting school back up on Monday, so I won't update as much and will probably need a few days to get used to school again, but I will be able to update again fastly soon.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Susz.**


End file.
